1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a video control station, and in particular, to an aircraft video control station.
2) Description of Related Art
Aircraft video control stations for containing and providing in-flight audio and video entertainment to aircraft passengers are known. Known aircraft video control stations include stand up video control stations located near the aircraft passenger door area or areas in which a flight attendant or user stands up to operate the controls and/or video display screen in the video control station. The width of such video control station is typically 15 inches. However, such stand up video control station does not provide a place for the flight attendant or user to sit down, does not utilize the available unused space in the aircraft passenger door areas, and typically only provides a small work surface primarily occupied by a keyboard. In addition, known aircraft video control stations include sit down video control stations located in the cabin of an aircraft. The depth of such sit down video control station is typically 38 inches. However, such sit down video control station can occupy significant cabin space and can reduce the overall cabin space available for passenger seats and passenger amenities. Moreover, many aircraft cannot accommodate such known sit down video control stations due to lack of available cabin space. In addition, such sit down video control stations can increase the weight and load of the aircraft and can be costly to build and install.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aircraft video control station that provides advantages over known stations and systems.